Enter Pix
by Chikki14
Summary: The Death Tournament has started and our hero's aren't doing so well. They all start to realize that they just might need another member other then the non helpful Jr. All seemed gloomy until a certain mysterious being comes along to help...but is this a
1. Botan's Enemy

Enter Pix  
  
Chapter 1: Botan's Enemy  
  
The Death Tournament has just started and team Yuramashi isn't feeling all to well about it. They sense much evil as always but this time its different. They can't tell exactly what it is but it gives them an unnerving feeling that feels like the calm that comes before a huge storm.  
"Hei, where do you think Kurama went off to?," asked Botan. Hei ignored her as he resumed his training by trying to summon enough energy and power to blow up the mountain. Botan just went on not even noticing he wasn't listening to her. "I mean its very important Hei that I get to him before sunset". Now she was sounding a bit frightened and anxious to find him. "I still have to give him an antidote from his last battle with that big ugly hairy monster, I mean he was easy to beat, but he did slash Kurama's left arm before he finished him off leaving him with poison in it. You see it's very important because he could possibly be knocked unconscious before sunset and then certain death will come. And I'm not going to lead him into spirit wor-", she was cut off by Hei's sudden blast that he just shot at the mountain. It all came crumbling down with sharp shards flying out towards her and Hei. "Eeek"! She went and crouched down under a huge near-by rock with her hands over her head to protect herself. She hadn't even realized that he was going to do that. Hei dint move from his spot, he only turned around to face her and said "Kurama already took his own antidote to cure his poison. He is training as well and it would be best for you not to interrupt him as you are doing for me." He said this while glaring at her with ice cold eyes. His stare was enough to make her jump out of her skin so she quickly got up and started to leave. "Well fine then, you don't have to be so mean about it. Is it really that bad for me to care about you guys, I mean after all I..." she kept talking on and on as she left. Hei walking on top of the rubble that was once a mountain ignored her and tried to get back to his training. He stopped and looked over by the sea where he could see the sun setting. ' I guess its later then I thought, am I losing my touch'? he asked in his head. Then he just shrugged and went on with his training.  
"Kurama, Kurama, where are you Kurama"? hollered out Botan. "Well if he did already take his medicine then I can at least see how he's doing, nothing wrong in that is there"? she said to her self while walking through the woods to see if she could find Kurama out here training as well. "SHHHHRREEEEEIKKK"! "Oh my, what was that? It sounded like a bird? No wait it couldn't just be a bird, it sounded almost inhuman even"! She rushed over towards the sound. When she reached where it was she gasped and put her hands over her mouth to not let out a scream. It was an old enemy of hers, actually a rival is more what they were. It was a male creature that looked almost human except for the feathered wings on its arms. It also had claws and it's teeth were sharp. His hair was blue with green bangs slinging down in front of his eyes almost. He wore a green tunic and blue pants that had an old brown belt on it with end sticking far out, hanging down to his knees almost. He saw Botan and smirked. For yes they were rivals but he was also her enemy. "Hello Botan baby, its been a long time." Botan started to step away slowly with her hands still clasped to her mouth. He started to step towards her with every step she took. She was in disbelief that he was here, alive even! "No, no, y-your dead, your supposed to be dead!", she cried out but in a muffle from her hands over her mouth. "Well wouldn't you like that", he said with a little bit of laughter in his voice and eyes. "Oh no, why would I die, you need me after all, together we're unstoppable. Don't tell me you forgot!?" Without another word she turned and started running back towards Hei. But he was too quick, he was almost immediately in front of her. "Ahhh", she screamed and stumbled backwards. He caught her before she fell by her arm and waist. He held on tight, so tight she couldn't get out of his grasp. She started struggling saying "Let me go! You filthy fiend, let me go!!!" She then screamed as loud as she could. He suddenly realized that she was screaming for her friends that must be near by. "Go ahead call your little friends, I would love to meet them...ooops did I say meet them, I meant kill them!" He started laughing still clasping her tighter still. Then all of a sudden Hei, Yuskay, Kuabara, and Kurama all came running. Then they all stopped once they saw what situation she was in. "Botan!", Yuskay shouted. "Hey what the heck, who's that that's got her"?, Kuabara asked no one in particular concentrating on the winged creature. "Hahaha, so these are your new playmates are they Botan? Well then call them over I'm ready for them." His hand was blaring with wind that was growing into a bubbled form shape while he was speaking. It grew larger then Botan herself. Then he threw it up above his head. Then he tossed Botan with one arm straight up into it. She screamed on the way up into it. "Come on you weaklings, I haven't got all day, I'm a very busy birdie at the moment. Heh heh". Hei smirked and stepped towards the winged human like beast before his companions could. "You wanna play do you? Well then lets play." Hei said with excitement. He's been waiting around for the death tournament to start and he really needed to fight an opponent for practice. "Hmmmm....your skilled I can tell. I guess that earned you enough for my name...its Boron, you'll do well to not forget that shorty. Well if you live that is, which is doubtful." "Your quite full of your self aren't you, Moron?" "Grrrr, IT'S BORON!" boron said while racing towards Hei with his sharp claws out aimed for his head. Hei raced towards him with his fist out at the same time as Boron. Boron, close enough, swung his claw. Hei dodged and was going to punch him in the back when he turned around and blocked his punch. They were the same, not able to hit one another. "Why are you holding back, shorty", Boron said while holding his fists in his claw like hands. Hei breaking from the hold on his fist and swinging them for his face replied, "I'll stop holding back when you do. By the way its Hei." Boron dodged that too by flying up over Hei's head and smirked then said, "It seems we do not trust each other enough to show our true capacity of our powers. Then I guess I'll just have to finish you up since your boring me with your lame moves." His eyes began to glow a bright blinding yellow which caused Hei and all the others including Botan who was watching all this to put their arms over there eyes. Boron let out a shriek. And charged straight down to strike Hei. Hei had already moved right over him and striked him down to the ground with the speed he was already going at. Boron got up slowly and chuckled, then he dissolved. "Wha- ?" "I'm over here Hei", then he striked him down. It was an illusion. Hei stood up slowly with blood trickling down from his lip. He wiped it and then took off the bandaging from his head to reveal his 'eye'! He smiled while Yuskay, Kurama, big buy, and Botan all watched with intensity. Boron watched with amusement from above Hei at the opening of his 'eye'. Then before Hei could fully open it or do anything at all, a screech was let out. It sounded close to what he let out earlier. He looked over to where it came from then turned his head back down towards Hei and said, "Well shorty its your lucky day, I'm afraid I can't play any longer. But don't fret I'll be back to finish it with you and then your friends. Well shall we go blue girl." He said while looking at her. "Well tah-tah" he yelled back at them with the wind bubble that contained Botan following. She was screaming out "Let me GO!!!! ARGH!!!". "Botan" yelled back Yuskay.  
  
That's all. This is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what you think. I really will need support from people on this. Just please give me reviews, bad or good, helps either way. At least I know what needs to be added or taken out or how to fix it or whatever! Thanx for wasting your time on my story- 


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2: An unexpected Guest  
  
"We've gotta find Botan!" Yuskay ordered to his comrade's. Kuabara and Kurama nodded. "Hmph" Hei let out while turning his back to them. "You can all go look for blue girl but I am only going so that I can crush that disgusting bird, got that"? They all just smiled. "Well then lets be on our  
way, shall we"? Kurama gestured. They all started following his energy. That and Kurama could smell his scent. They stopped at the entrance of a big unknown cave. "uhhh..uhhh...guys, that cave wasn't there before, was it?" asked Kuabara in a small scared voice. "Probably not" Yuskay answered him,  
"Well lets go in already, unless your scared"? Yuskay said looking at Kuabara with a devious face. "OF COURSE NOT YURAMSHI"! Kuabara started to walk in first but saw a quick black figure cross his sight. "AHHHHHH"!!!! "Its just Hei Kuabara, calm down" Kurama said walking past him. Yuskay was on the floor clutching his stomach laughing hysterically at Kuabara. "Why you little brat, Yuramashi I'm gonna pound your face in so hard that Genki won't even be able to look at you!" He felt proud of himself for his combat  
but then he tripped and fell over a small rock, which made Yuskay laugh even harder. "Would you two come already"? Kurama asked a little irritated. They were on their way down the tunnel of the cave before they came to a  
split end of two tunnels. They sensed his energy and scent in both  
directions. "Uhh..guys which way do we go"? Kuabara said dumfounded as usual. "Well maybe we should split up" Kurama suggested. "Good idea Kurama, I'll go left with yo-""With Kuabara and me and Hei will take the right". "Aw man why am I always stuck with your snot nose face Yuramashi"? Kuabara said while walking down the left path with Yuskay. "Just be grateful that you have somebody strong to protect you alright." "What? You little punk, I don't need your protection"! Kuabara was glad but he wouldn't let Yuskay know. They kept walking until they found themselves at another split end. "Well this changes things" was all Yuskay said. "Uhh.. Yuramashi, I don't think it's a great idea to split up again". Yuskay knew he was afraid but he still couldn't help but to tease him. "Oh so you are scared you big ape!  
Hahahahaha". "HEY NO I'M NOT!!! I just don't think it's a good idea to  
split up again!" Kuabara was fuming. 'Kuabara may be right, I have a feeling this is what this cave is for, to split us up.' "Hmmmm....well I'll take the right and you take the left!" he said with carefree in his voice and started walking into the right tunnel. "w-wait, no Yuramashi! I uh...."  
But Yuskay was already out of sight. 'I know that was mean of me but I sense the left tunnel is a dead end but this one has a much greater being and I don't want Kuabara in the way.' He smirked and started walking more faster with excitement growing. He saw a greenish light glow up ahead. he  
raced towards it not caring if it might be some sort of trap. He then  
reached and suddenly stopped for what he saw. "Hei slow down, I'm sure you'll get your fight soon enough!" Kurama said trying to catch up with Hei's fast stride. Not that he couldn't catch up he just dint think it necessary. "Kurama why do you have to complain?" Hei asked not really caring if he answers or not. Before Kurama could respond they both suddenly stopped. "Hei can you feel that"? "Of course I can feel it Kurama, but where"? he said as they both looked around them slowly. They felt an abnormal huge amount of power and energy. The energy felt almost as ancient as Kurama's fox demon spirit. In fact it felt very similar. And its power almost felt like Hei's dragon. "But how-"Kurama asked but was then cut off by the sudden impact of the its presence sudden absence. "Where did it go, can you smell its scent Kurama?" "Yes but its trying to hide it" Kurama said with amazement for he hasn't met anyone who was really able to do that. "Hei saw his expression telling him so and feeling quite excited himself for its nearly impossible for whatever this thing was to have such strong power as his dragon well maybe other then Yuskay. They both stood still and then Kurama let out "Why don't you show yourself to us"? "Its afraid, it must be if it can't come out and play" Hei was most eager now to fight this powerful and mysterious creature. 'Hei, you always think taunting them will do it' Kurama gave out a short lived smirk at that thought. Then the 'thing' was standing right behind Hei without him or Kurama noticing. It knocked its fist into Hei's left shoulder causing him to hit the ground face first. Kurama immediately turned around and Hei recovered quickly and looked up at it. It was a little shorter then Kurama and it was wearing a black cloak with a hood so it covered it everywhere. It also had black gloves and boots. It seemed there was a black mask under the hood as well. It dint speak just stood there paitently waiting for something. Kurama kept staring while Hei stood up holding his shoulder wich seemed to be bashed and with blood trickling down from his lower lip. He was smiling. "Well this should be fun" he said while wiping the blood form his lip. It just stood there still waiting and ignoring Hei, as if it forgot he and Kurama was even there. "What's the matter, afraid I'll knock you harder"? "Hei, I don't think its such a great idea to provoke it." Hei ignored Kurama and was getting ready to strike the thing but it all of a sudden started running further down the tunnel. Hei and Kurama both had puzzled faces on. Then Hei decided he would run after it so he went and Kurama followed. The thing dint even care to notice that they were following it and it dint seem to care it just kept running further down the tunnel. Kurama and Hei could feel a certain presence up ahead but weren't sure of what it was exactly. Then they reached a green light and all three of them stopped at the sight they saw.  
To be continued.... (heh I always wanted to put that)  
  
Ahem...ppl plz give reviews!!!


	3. Boron's Plan Of Reborn

Chapter 3: Boron's Plan Of Reborn  
  
"Oh man I wonder how long this tunnel is, its getting darker." Kuabara said to himself. 'alright now I'm definitely sure I can't see anything.' He kept walking and then he hit the wall face first. "uh......ow" he let out and realized that this was a dead end when he felt all around. 'Yes it's a dead end! Yes! No wait....what about Yuramashi!? Hey I'm not gonna let him have all the fun!' "I'm coming Yuramashi, I won't let you have all the fun!" he yelled out while running back from the way he came. Botan had been unconscious in the wind bubble like thing. Now she woke up under Boron's feathered wing like arms. She was in a huge pile of hey and straw which seemed to be a huge nest. She felt that her arms and legs were bind by wind magic. Boron appeared to be asleep curling next to her with his wings covering her. 'Ugh! Oh no, he's got me binded with wind and now I'm in his arms. Ewwwwwww. Okay stay calm Botan you can get out.....somehow.' She then tried to lightly struggle free so she wouldn't wake him. "So you are awake my darling" Boron said with a devious smile on his face looking down at Botan. 'so this whole time he wasn't asleep, I'm such a fool to think he would.' "ohhh.....uhh...Boron, um why don't we call it truce and you let me go huh?" she laughed out nervously. His face then got all serious and bitter. "You think I could ever forgive and forget what you did!?" his eyes were so ice cold and evil with such harshness and cruelty in them that Botan thought she was gonna die from the intensity of his glare. She shuddered. His eyes then had enjoyment in them from her fear of him that he could obviously see. He pulled her closer to him with his wing. She was going to say something but then suppressed it for she was in no position to yell. "Your even more softer then I remember Botan". He said with delight. 'ugh, I'm gonna gag!' "you disgust me" she said without realizing it. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' he dint seem to care that she dint love him in they way he most definitely loved her. "Well my dear, your gonna look at me in a whole new light. As soon as the process is done we can realize our dream that we once had before. To take over, take control! Both of us combined is enough power and strength to even control the demon realm! I WILL BE KING! And you...you will be my Queen!" he declared with such pride and ego that it made Botan think her skin was crawling. He was handsome for a demon she gave him that, but his soul is as thick and black with such evil that soon he wont be able to even love. "Boron I'd never join you! And there's nothing you could do that would make me!" she shouted out at him, not that she needed to for his ear which was extremely sensitive was right by her. He dint mind. In fact he chuckled and then whispered to Botan in her ear, "Oh I can and I will my lovely, its called reborn". He chuckled softly in her ear. She gasped and struggled ferociously and tugged at him screaming and whining "No no you cant do that, no how could you even think to do such a thing, no, please no!!! My friends will come and rescue me, they will!" "oh I guarantee they will, and when they do I'll be ready for them. In fact to tell you the truth I cant wait for them! I cant wait to smash that short little bastard into the ground!" he said with his fierce cold evil eyes. Botan had to look away. "Now rest, your going to need it Botan" he said these words with power that made her fall fast asleep. She tried to resist it but she was tired and his power was so strong. Yuskay froze at the sight he saw. He was standing at the top of a cliff of which below it there was a pool of acid. There was also a gigantic nest a little higher then were he stood. Not only that there were thick rotting black dead branches sticking out of the cave walls everywhere above it except in the middle where a cage hovered over with Botan asleep inside. But this wasn't all that made him so shocked, but that he could have sworn that he saw Genki at one of the cliffs higher ridges on the opposite side of him. He gasped and almost shouted Genki but then realized that Boron was right in front of him. With his gigantic winged arms holding him in the air.  
  
Okay I know this one was a bit long and a little mushy but next chapter will be action packed with Yuskay and Boron fighting and also you get to  
find out more about the situation with Kurama, Hei, and the mysterious person all in black! Stay tuned! (I always wanted to put that lol) oh and plz do give reviews ppl. Its now opened to both members and non members! Sorry I dint realize that my settings were put to only members before. (I'm  
such a ditz, heh) Thanx again for wasting your time on my fanfic- 


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
Okay ppl I really don't feel loved! I need reviews! I'll refuse to go on without one single review. Okay I need to know that somebody out there actually enjoys my fan fic! 


	5. Yuskay To The Rescue

Chapter 4: Yusaky To The Rescue  
  
Yuskay snapped out of it and shouted at Boron. "Boron! You disgusting bird, release Botan now or else your really going to piss me off"! Boron  
just looked back at Botan then at Yusaky and chuckled with an evil laughter. "So you love Botan too do you"? "NOOO. You sick freak, I already  
have someone way better then blue girl"! at this he had a quick remembrance flash of Kayko. He almost smiled but Boron was watching him so  
he continued, "Besides I'm only rescuing her because I guess I have  
nothing else to do better." 'Thank god she's asleep, if she wasn't she would have a cow an-' "SO is that how you feel about me, not even as your  
friend Yuskay Yuramashi!?" Botan screamed out at Yuskay, she woke up moments ago and heard what Yuskay had to say about her. "OH BOTAN"! Yuskay almost jumped out of his skin, his hand behind his head with a huge sweat  
drop laughing nervously. "Heheheh, um how long have you been awake"? he said with a please don't have been awake long enough to hear what I just said kind of smile. "Long enough" she barked. "oh I don't have time to kill you, I need you to get me out of here and quick!" she said with a seriously frightened face. Yuskay got the idea to start rescuing her but he never saw her so frightened before. He was gonna say something but Boron had enough. "Well Botan's not going anywhere. She's mine, always has been and always will be!" "Huh? What the heck is he talking about Botan." He got a devious  
face on asked Botan, "Wait..you..two weren't married or engaged, were you!?" he almost started laughing. "NOOOOO, YUSKAY YOU IDIOT JUST GET ME  
OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Yuskay immediately guessed that what he said must be true or there must have been some sort of relationship if Botan was actually crying about it. Even Boron looked surprised. He slapped his hands on his head and started to shake and  
sweat saying "No...no...noo...NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! What's happening. Ugh.  
No..no..NOOO!!!!! Now Botan and Yuskay both looked confused. Then Boron stopped and was breathing hard. 'What's happening to me' he thought. Then he flew swiftly back to his big giant nest. He sat down and still breathing  
hard screeched his terrible full of what seemed like pain screech. Immediately thousands and thousands of birds that were black and evil with red glaring eyes flew out of nowhere. "Die little one" was all Boron could  
say for he was really tired out. Then on those words of Boron the birds  
flew with their razor sharp beaks at Yuskay. Yuskay just smirked and  
started up his spirit gun. He waited patiently for them to come close  
enough to fire off more then enough power and energy needed in his one blast. Then they got about a foot away from him and bam he let go. "SPIRIT GUN"! they were all disintegrated. Boron wasn't surprised by this in the least, in fact now he was the one smiling and its seemed his strength had returned. Yuskay thought 'Dumb ass I just fried your chickens, I wouldn't be smiling since your next'. But then he noticed that he was surrounded by  
red particles around him that started to regenerate back into the evil birds. Yuskay's eyes widened and he then realized he should try and get out  
before there fully generated surrounding him. He mostly just couldn't believe that they could come back from such a strong shot from his spirit gun! "Fool! My servants do not die so easily! They will destroy you!" Boron shouted out with a hearty laugh. Yuskay tried to escape form the particles around him but it was too late they were almost complete except this time they were forming a huge evil bird. They finished when Yuskay just started up another spirit gun blast. The giant bird's eyes were so red that Yuskay could feel hell's heat from them. His skin started to burn but he wouldn't  
back down, especially when his spirit gun was almost ready. Then the gigantic bird bent down quicker then Yuskay could move and swallowed him! "YUSKAY!!" Botan shouted in disbelief. Boron roared out in an evil laugh.  
Then he stopped and looked closer at his bird servant with Botan still  
shocked and screaming out Yuskay. The bird itself even looked at its stomach. Yuskay blasted his way out of its belly with a smirk. "Impossible" said Boron with squinting his eyes from the blight flash from the spray of blood that flew out of the bird. "Guess what Boron, not only did you tick me off but I think I also found out how to destroy your bird brain". Then he punched the bird into the air and then jumped high above it and blasted it with his spirit gun. Before the bird could disintegrate again it landed  
into the pool of acid. "Heh, I found out while I was in his stomach, he dint have any acid so it just occurred to me that maybe that was the one and only thing that could truly kill it. Hah"! "YESSS way to go Yuskay!"  
Botan shouted out happily clapping her hands. Boron looked up at Botan seeing her so happy for defeating his servant. He then looked angrily and jealously at Yuskay. He charged straight down at him with his claws out and ready to strike and shouted out "DIE!". 'Bring it on birdie, if you think  
your claws can harm me then you underestimate me, you're the one who's gonna die!' Yuskay prepared himself waiting for the impact of his claws.  
But he noticed that Boron was also smirking and that his claws glowed a  
great shining and blinding red same as the birds eyes only way worse. Yuskay then thought 'Oh crapp I don't think I can take his claw with that much energy on it, okay maybe now I should dodg-' but before Yuskay could  
even think it in his head Boron had already striked him. He hit him soo hard that it sent him flying down towards the acid. Yuskay had landed on a cliff little ways down and seemed to be unconscious. "NO YUSKAY, GET UP!" Botan screamed out to him, "Yuskay, Yuskay, are you alright? Get up hurry he's coming Yuskay"!!! Boron was coming and he had his claws at the ready.  
He was now standing over Yuskay, which now he was struggling to get up. "Hehehehhe...." Yuskay started laughing. "Okay, if you think that little claw attack will put me to sleep for good then you've got it way wrong! Now its  
time to finish you off, in fact the only reason why I dint before was because I was waiting for Hei to come. He really wanted to kick your ass but now you've just pushed me waaay too far!" Yuskay then got up fully but  
with super speed and kicked Boron's stomach soo hard that it sent him flying up into Botan's cage by accident. Botan screamed. Then Boron fell all the way back down at Yuskay's feet. He appeared to have cracked ribs from Yuskay's kick. Then Yuskay said to him "Looks like your gonna be fried chicken" he was powering up a really powerful spirit gun blast to finish him off while saying that to him. 'But how can that be, Boron isn't that  
easy, he's way more stronger then that! Wait this can't be! Well maybe Yuskay is stronger then I thought, but still I know Boron is more skilled  
and probably just as strong as Yuskay. He could put up a better fight, what's going on, could this be a trap, wait no he's not even trying to move  
or even open his eyes'! she then realized something. 'He couldn't, he  
wouldn't, he doesn't love me that much, no he just can't!' "Yuskay just  
forget about him, please just get me out of here now!" she sounded very  
serious and had tears rolling down her cheeks with sorrow all over her  
face. She looked hurt and confused and very serious about leaving Boron alive. So Yuskay looked down at Boron and grunted then said "This must be your lucky day, I guess Hei just might get to finish you off instead." Then he left him and jumped off the cave walls back and forth all the way up to Botan's cage. He opened the door with his spirit gun which he shot through the keyhole and it opened wide enough for Botan to get by. She hugged him and then asked Yuskay to bring her down to Boron. Yuskay was confused and about to say something like are you crazy? Or what are you thinking, but he saw how serious she was and got under the impression that they must have been lovers at a time or something. So he just did it. But he stayed close by. "Boron...why...why did you do this, what happened to you?" she asked him not really expecting him to answer her. 'This is a side she's never shown  
before......well I guess there's a first for everything.' Yuskay thought to  
himself hearing her and seeing her by Boron. "I just don't understand it..Boron why? Why did you do all of this??" she was crouched down by him sobbing into her hands silently. Boron opened his eyes slowly and focused on Botan. He coughed up some blood. Botan looked up and had concern in her eyes. 'Oh man this is turning into a love scene' Yuskay thought glaring up  
at me (the writer of course tee-hee, sorry). "Botan, can you ever  
forgive me"? "What"? Botan was confused and got a little closer to him.  
"Botan, I was greedy and selfish that..i..oh..i'm so sorry...p-please..f- forgive..me..." he coughed up more blood. "What...what do you mean Boron, what happened to you, why did you become a demon"? she said this while putting  
his head in her lap. "I..I was unhappy..about not being.....able..t-to  
protect you without using..y-you..." he took several breathes, he was obviously dying, he continued, "Botan I wanted, no needed to protect you!" Yuskay was now paying close attention to what he was saying, he realized  
even now just how young his voice sounded and how young he looked, he looked just almost the same age as him. "Oh Boron.." she started to choke back tears, well as much as she could anyway. "So I went to the Voxen clan to make me into a powerful demon....and-and..i.ah...I was granted ..m-my...wish..., but with a price. You see I would have to eventually return to that clan  
and give away some of my blood for a ritual of theirs. I-I dint want to because that means you'd be their slave...and I just c-couldn't be a s-slave. But I was foolish and I did it, but I did I-it f-for...you" he stopped again and took deep breathes and had another cough with a lot of blood this time.  
"Boron...no" she was shocked and saddened by all this but Boron wasn't finished. "Botan, I was consumed with the demon that went inside me, th- they did a good job in making me powerful...however...t-the demon inside of me grew larger then I thought it could..so it consumed my heart to become more  
strong....one of the ways was to reborn you and fuse your blood with mine...which would make you mine forever. So I trained in order to make the fusion work correctly...but I-I knew th-this was wrong so I tried to restrain  
the beast within....it was no good. The only thing I could do was make a  
choice of death or..p-power.....and so I held back my demon side and its  
crave to have more power so that...young..b-boy over their..co..could..  
defeat m-me...so..that you...m-my love..could be...safe..f-form...m...m..me.." he  
took more breathes. Botan couldn't stop the flow of her tears now. She thought, everyone thought all this time that he became a demon so he could just have more power and turn against his duties of being a protector of the grim reaper, or in other words the guide to all souls to spirit world. He was her body guard and they fell in love. But when he left and did that  
she was disgusted and many were ordered to destroy Boron but none prevailed. It was true he was strong but he wasn't free. She finds that all this time he left for her and became a monster was all for her safety. "it all must have been from that one incident, where I was almost killed by a demon sprit on its way to hell, he was knocked out and couldn't help me but that wasn't his fault! After that I fired him from his post and duties to  
protect me because he went wild and restless with guilt for not being there! Yes I know he was mad and confused but I had to or else he'd end up going crazy from the guilt he felt! Oh this is all my fault because he must  
have thought he wasn't strong enough for me! Stupid me! Stupid me!' "OH boron this is all my fault, forgive me!" she sobbed out in his chest. He put his hand on her head and said softly to her "its alright, its over now. I-it's better this way.....y-your safe..f-from m-me..me....i'm glad you have th-  
that boy over ..there..t-to..protect..y-you..i..could tell that h-he is  
stron..g...ahh.....oh Botan, I would never hurt y-you....it..isn't ..your..fault...its always been mine...but now...i...have t-to..leave." "ahh...no..No  
YOU CAN'T BORON..i...I love you!" she was shocked by her words. He slowly smiled up at her and bent her head down so that he could whisper to her, "Botan, I love you too, and at least you can take me to spirit world, be happy for my sake, please." With that he kissed her on the lips and before  
she could even realize it and kiss him back he died. "no, NO,NOOOO!!! BORON!!! NO!!!" she cried and into him and shook him gently not believing he would die just like that. Yuskay felt bad for her and he even had tears  
in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and walked over to her.  
"Botan.........lets go, okay? Lets go, he's dea-"before he could finish she turned around and slapped him not wanting to hear that. He was shocked and then slapped her back. She was even more mad so she really smacked him hard and he almost went flying into the acid! Now he was scared and Botan was  
glaring at him through tears, she was mad, she went berserk he thought. Then behind them Boron's body started to glow a bright yellow this time and then dimmed back, he was transformed back into the boy he was so long ago. His form as a boy was kept by the demon shell he wore. It made Botan even  
more depressed so she slumped down the wall and put her arms around her knees and crouched her head into them to cry. Then from the acid rose the giant bird only it was its soul somehow that rose and not its body. Except  
its soul was covered in acid. "Ahh, Botan maybe you could cry at a different time, this looks bad" he said shooting off little sprit blasts because he was practically out of energy. Botan looked up and when she did  
she snapped back into her senses and sounded out "EEEEKKKKK"!!!!!!!!!! "Yeah eek is right, we gotta get of here and find the others." "They all came too? You mean they actually care about me?" she said that line almost to herself though. "Come on Botan move it!" he was gripping her arm trying to yank her up so they could run. She started to get up to escape but then the bird had swung its wing and a branch came crashing down over them. They  
dodged it but the bird repeated it until they were surrounded by huge  
branches covered in acid. And Yuskay couldn't just jump up by the sides again because the bird would be sure to eat him on his way up so they were  
trapped. Yuskay stood still blasting them up at it because he couldn't touch it psychically or else his skin would melt away and kill him so that was all he could do for now. Botan stood behind him for protection and it just reminded her about Boron even more because he used to stand in front of her to protect her on his duties as her guard. The bird became tolerant to the little blasts and now moved closer to them and was ready to squash them. "YUSKAY!! BOTAN!!" Kuabara yelled out while preparing to fight the bird with acid having his sword at the energy sword at the ready. The bird looked over to Kuabara and decided that it would like to trap him too so he  
could eat them all. "Yeah that's right, bird brain OVER HERE!" Kuabara yelled out to it. There was no need to shout at it, it was already over by Kuabara in no time. 'Ahhh...its quicker then I thought'. He then got nervous and decided that now since the birds mouth was 3 inches from him that he  
should swing. So he slashed it and he had cut off its giant beak! It screeched somehow and grew it back in a disgusting process which don't want  
to describe. (just use your imagination of regeneration). Kuabara was really freaked now and then powered up his sword to the fullest and swung for its neck. 'It cant regenerate its head, ahaha this should work!' he cut off its head but it grew back and was angry now. It was inches away from  
Kuabara. "Kuabara!" Yuskay yelled out. He was soo angry that his energy returned and he quickly powered up a giant spirit gun blast and shot it at  
the bird. It consumed the birds body. The bird was now officially dead.  
"Heh heh thanks Yuramashi!" Kuabara said with a nervous laugh. He was  
shaken up from almost being bird food. The cave was now shaking and crumbling in. "Looks like we gotta get out of here guys, come on"! he then  
crouched down so Botan could get on his back, with her on his back he jumped up the walls and onto the cliff where Kuabara was so they could exit form where they entered. They were about to leave when all of a sudden they saw Genki on a far out cliff. She looked as if she was knocked unconscious. "Genki"! Yuskay shouted out with fear and confusion. Kurama and Hei were shocked from what they saw. Genki knocked unconscious on a ledge with acid spilling all over and the whole cave crumbling down. "Is that Genki? But  
how...why...would she be here..er is she unconscious!?" Kurama said to Hei forgetting all about the black figure. "That old women is always yanking  
our chain, its probably just another test or something." Hei said not  
believing that she could soo carelessly and easily be knocked down into unconsciousness. "Wait theirs Yuskay, Botan, Kuabara! Looks like Yuskay's  
already on his way to rescue Gen-"Kurama was cut off by the sudden  
movement from the dark black slim figure that just flew past him with incredible speed. Even Hei looked stunned. It jumped from a crumbling cliff to a falling branch to the cliff edge of where Genki lay. It picked her up just before Yuskay could reach the cliff. "Wha-..HEY WHAT?? WHO ARE YOU?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? LET HER GO!!!!! STOP!!!" Yuskay was pissed and shot a spirit blast at the creature but it was too quick and dodged it. Then it was gone in a blink of an eye, it went out from the exit where Kuabara and Botan stand. "Eeeeeeeeek" they both sounded out when it rushed past them. Yuskay which was now standing on the cliff was about to chase after it but he all of a sudden fell unconscious. Kurama and Hei were well on their way to pick him up but just couldn't understand why he went unconscious. They  
made just barley made it out of the cave. Before the whole thing came crashing down and started to dissolve from the acid. Then the wind blew it all away to scatter around the earth. Clouds began forming, it was going to rain soon and it was getting really late so they all just decided to get back to the little hotel they were staying at were they were sure the girls were worried about them. They were supposed to meet them about 3 hours ago. 


	6. Chapter 5: New Member Pix

Chapter 6: New Member Pix  
  
"YUSKAY YURAMASHI!" Kayko yelled out angrily as Kurama, Kuabara, Hei, and Botan came walking in carrying Yuskay. "I've been up waiting for you  
and you-"she stopped as soon as she realized they were carrying an  
unconscious Yuskay in with them. "Ohh Yuskay!" Kayko cried out and immediately rushed over to him as they laid him down on the couch. "Wha-  
what happened to him"? she asked all of them wanting an explanation and soon. Ukena and Shizuru came over worried too. "We're not sure exactly how he fainted or what could have caused it but one things for sure, he'll be conscious soon." Kurama said. Kayko went and got an ice pack. She set it on  
his forehead and then put his head in her lap and started to stroke his  
hair. He was sweating and shuddering. "Kuabara, do you think he'll be alright?" Ukena asked him squeezing his sleeve with her hands. He looked down at her and smiled and said "Don't worry my love, Yuramashi might be slow and dumb sometimes but he's always quick to recover"! "Hmm...okay then." Was all she thought of saying. 'I can't believe she trusts what that big ugly dumb ape says or even goes to him for comfort...its disgusting how he's  
with her...I'll make him regret ever even setting his eyes on Ukena.' Hei  
thought to himself with a real disgusted face on, at this point he dint even care much if Yuskay woke just that he wanted to know the stupid reason  
why he fell into unconsciousness. He thought he sensed something were Yuramashi stood but it wasn't clear enough to even know if it was really anything at all. It was bugging him. Poo fluttered in through the window and looked all tired and exhausted. Poo was all ill looking and as if he  
was going to puke or something. "Oh Poo!" Kayko said and putting Yuskay aside went over to grab Poo which just fainted on the floor breathing hard. She set him over by Yuskay and put an ice pack on his forehead too. "This  
worries me," Shizuru said to no one in particular looking at Poo and  
Yuskay. "Yes me too, in fact Genki went unconscious like Yuskay for no apparent reason, but she was taken away by some unknown creature." Kurama  
had replied back with seriousness and worry in his voice. All the girls gasped at Kurama saying she was kidnapped except for Botan who was looking  
quite ill her self and as if she was on the verge of tears. "What's the matter Botan, don't let what I said get you down, Yuskay will be just fine, I'm sure of it." Shizuru said to Botan with her hand on her shoulder while  
searching her pocket with her other hand for a lighter to light the cigarette in her mouth. "Oh, no. Its not tha-......hmm yes I'm sure Yuskay will  
be fine." She dint want to tell anyone of the death she witnessed and realized that she should focus on Yuskay now. Shizuru looked at her a while  
longer, lighting her cigarette she took her hand off her shoulder and walked over to her brother Kuabara. "Yo lil bro, why dint you prevent this? What were you doing? Sitting on your fat ass like always?" she said angrily at him. "Ah...HEY..i did save his hide sort of, well I made him angry enough  
to use a spirit gun! So ha ha ha ha...." He quit laughing and got all  
serious. 'It doesn't matter though, Yuramashi fainted! But why? And was  
that really Genki? What was that black figure thingy..uhhh...hmmm?' "Unh..ah....hmm.." Yuskay stirred, then he opened his eyes slowly. "Yuskay!" Kayko jumped up from the floor by Poo. Poo too opened his eyes but yawned  
and fell back to sleep. "Uhh..wh-what happened...AH GENKI!!!!! WHERE IS  
SHE!?!?" "We don't know but if you recall she looked like she too was unconscious and then taken away by a mysterious creatur-"he was cut off by  
Yuskay. "THAT'S RIGHT!!!! GRANDMA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!! THAT CREEP HE'LL PAY!!! WE'VE GOTTA FIND HER, COME ON!!!" He tried to stand up but fell back down again. "Take it easy Yuskay, I know your worried about Genki, we all are, but you need to worry about your health right now. We don't know why you went unconscious but its best if you rest a little bit longer, okay?" "Yes, besides I do believe Genki can handle herself." Kurama added. Yuskay dint argue on that but still was determined to get her back immediately. Then Kayko got in his face with her bright wide eyes full of compassion and sympathy and said, "Please Yuskay..please."? "Hmph....fine whatever." At that little conversation between them Kurama, Ukena, Kuabara, and Shizuru were all smiling. 'He'll listen to Kayko when she's worried about him like that, hmm' They all thought when they smiled briefly. "Hey what were all those smiles for huh? Huh? Huh?" Yuskay asked angrily and embarrassed. Kayko just giggled and Hei left obviously disgusted. So Yuskay and everyone went to  
bed for the night. Kayko, Shizuru, and Ukena all slept in one room and Yuskay, Kuabara, and Kurama all slept in one room together. Hei preferred  
to sleep outside then with them and Poo slept with Kayko since Yuskay shooed him away irritated with him always wanting to cuddle. Hei went in the forest that was near the hotel they were all staying at and stood on the tallest tree looking at the full moon. He thought he heard a wolf's cry  
of some sort but just ignored it and tried to focus on the death tournament. "What do you want Kurama?" Hei asked and then Kurama came out from behind him and stood on the second highest branch to Hei's. "Well I am part fox and we foxes do like to look at the full moons not just wolf's" he said. "What's the real reason Kurama?" Hei asked getting a little annoyed  
for not being alone. "Nothing really just that..well didn't u feel  
something back there were Yuskay and Genki had stood before going into unconsciousness"? "Of course I did...it might have not been anything you know  
that." Hei said looking at Kurama now with a serious tone in his voice. "Hmm...I guess it couldn't of have been anything, yes you could be right, but what if it was....then what Hei? You know what that type of energy could do! Hmmm..." "Kurama! Don't try to persuade me into helping Yuskay find that  
old hag....hmph!" "Yes well you know as well as I do that part of our survival and excitement comes from Genki and it is the least you can do for  
her..you do know that don't you Hei..? Kurama said this with a bit of a chuckle and then he stopped as did Hei glaring at him wishing for his death at that moment. "Did you hear that?" Kurama asked already knowing he did. Hei dint answer he just dashed off with super speed as did Kurama following  
right after him. They both sensed that weird and unexplainable awesome power that came from that figure. Its power and energy was so great even aroused Yuskay, Kuabara, Shizuru, Botan, and Poo. They all leapt up from  
their beds. Shizuru and Botan ran down the hallway into the boys room slamming the door wide open. Yuskay and Kuabara had already put on their pants and brushed past Shizuru and Botan heading towards the awesome power  
and energy now flowing everywhere. Shizuru and Botan followed but then  
Kuabara held her back and Yuskay put his hand on Botan's shoulder. They both stared at the girls with intensity in their eyes that Shizuru couldn't argue but Botan shook his hand off and said, "No Yuskay! I have to be there  
and you know it." Yusaky shrugged but he dint approve of her coming. Shizuru slowly went back to the room to stay close by Kayko incase this or whatever it was got out of hand. She had an unsettling feeling about it all so she sat at the window and watched as it started to rain and get harder and harder. It made her feel even worse. "Kazuma, you better play it smart  
this time....oh lil bro." Yuskay, Kuabara, and Botan all ran towards the direction it was coming form which was the close by forest. Not only did Yuskay sense the awesome power but also he sensed his grandmother. Hei and  
Kurama stopped in the dead center of the forest in which there was a clearing. They saw Genki! "G-Genki? What is she-?" Kurama started to ask but then realized that Hei ran up to the dark figure they met earlier that  
kidnapped Genki. He punched the clocked figure and missed, instead the figure just kept dodging Hei's attacks. Genki was watching all this with her hands behind her back and glaring at Hei as if he was beyond help in anyway. The figure's head which was also cloaked turned to look at Genki and she nodded at it. Then Hei tried to punch its head and it dodged and  
then kicked him hard into his stomach that he spat out blood. Then the figure grabbed him by the shoulders before he could fall to the ground and though him over by Kurama. Hei rolled savagely across the grass from the  
thrust and landed at Kurama's feet. Kurama knew this was a warning act  
saying to stay away. He then looked at Genki questioningly. Before she could answer Yusaky, Kuabara, and Botan all showed up out of breath. "YOU  
OLD HAG, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET YOURSELF KIDNA-". "Shut up Yuskay! And stay back by Kurama and Hei! You too Botan and Kuabara!" She then turned to go stand by the cloaked figure. They were both motionless waiting patiently and silently for whatever. Yusaky was about to interlude but then a dark figures everywhere appeared and were all clocked like the figure next to Genki. They were in the trees and below under the tress all around them.  
Genki and the figure dint move at all and neither did Yuskay and the  
others. Then a bigger clocked figure emerged from the trees in front of  
Genki and the figure next to her, escorted by several other figures. It wore a darker clock if that was even possible. The figure flipped back its hood and took off its mask. It was demon guy. He was similar to Kurama for he was fox demon as well. He was taller then the rest and very buff. He had rippling black hair with strands of grey which seemed to look like silver  
in the moon light. He had fox ears and fangs, he also had a long scar  
across his face. His eyes were a deep bright yellow. He stared long and hard at Genki and the figure next to her. "So I see that you brought all of  
your clan Baratoh." "Of course, I would never leave without my clan and  
indeed this is a sign of honoring my daughter." He then looked to the figure next to Genki and said, "I'm only allowing this because its Genki I am leaving you with. If it was any other then you would not be here today", he paused then added, "Soldier". He had great grief and sorrow in his eyes and Kurama knew what he was saying from reading his lips. He couldn't see Genki's. but he himself was shocked for this was an ancient tribe or clan  
that has still survived through all these generations. He heard of this legendary clan but never had the honor of meeting them. He wanted more then anything to go and meet the leader and king as you will of the Atrashi fox demon clan. He managed to contain himself, however Hei just awoke from his knock out from the kick of the mysterious clocked figure. He was confused and decided he better watch first before reattacking. Then Baratoh put his  
hand on the figure's shoulder and smiled then they were all gone in a flash. Genki turned to the figure and said, "Welcome aboard pix. Now meet your team, team Yuramashi." Genki gestured toward Yuskay and the others.  
Yuskay was dumbfounded as was Kuabara and even Botan. "This is Pix. Pix  
will be joining our team for the death tournament." "WHAT!? I don't understand why you cant fight with us? I mean what, are you getting lazy you old hag!?" Yuskay shouted at Genki. He continued, "I mean this thing kidnapped yo-""No, Pix dint." Kurama said. "Kurama is right, which brings up what I needed to talk to you about. There is a certain plant that can eat on our power, energy, and even our very life force. It only does it to  
my blood line. I was cursed when I was young fighter like yourself. The  
curse was that plant called the Guo Plant and it drains us to nothing. Believe it or not but the one who put those cursed plants on my bloodline was this very tribe, the Atrashi Clan." "AHH, what? You mean your letting a  
member from that clan who cursed us to fight with us in the death tournament!?" "Yes well there was a reason you dimwit! The reason was that  
I went berserk at a time and the only way to top me was to do that very thing. Once the Guo Plant sucked from you once then you and your bloodline will always be cursed by it. As I said it was necessary and I was foolish  
enough to miss I was standing in it back at Boron's cave. I went there because I was told to take out Boron before he caused any trouble." "WELL  
YOU FAILED THAT MISSION HAG!!! But why did you go berserk??" "That's my business and nothing for you to worry about Yuskay. Now all of you go back and get some sleep for tomorrow you'll need the rest." On that note Botan  
grabbed Yuskay and dragged him away with everyone else following except Hei. He stood their glaring at Pix with Genki getting inpatient with him said, "Hei Pix is now on your team so get over it. Your not going to beat Pix into a bloody pulp even if you tried. Now start heading back, if you don't want to rest that ain't my problem, you just better be able to fight and win tomorrow." With that Genki and pix headed off more into the forest. Hei dint follow, he now thought everything pointless except that he was to  
beat Pix no matter what. He was pissed but was extremely tired from all  
that happened and did need some rest so he headed back to the tree he  
picked to sleep in near by the hotel.  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I haven been writing long  
chapters but now things should start getting more interesting with Pix  
around trust me. Until next time then- 


	7. Death Tournament Starts

Chapter 6: Death Tournament Starts  
  
"Hey Kuabara! WAKE UP!!" Yusuke shouted in Kuabara's ear. He sprang up screaming out, "NO! I REFUSE TO WEAR A DRESS!" Shizuru then said to him,  
"You know Kazuma, your holding up everyone. The tournament is about to  
begin and your only wearing your briefs." "Well excuse me for over sleeping! Its not my fault my dumb alarm clock dint work!" "Yes it is, you apparently rolled on it and broke it!" Yusuke said. "Well on any matter,  
please do hurry Kuabara. We're going to be late." Kurama blurted out impatiently. "Alright, alright! As soon as all of you leave the room so I can change! Jeeze!" "Ahem...um...why? We've already seen your briefs so what's the point Kuabara?" Botan said from behind them all. They all jumped. They dint even see her there. "Well still! Leave!" They finally all left him to finish dressing. He wanted them to leave so he could slip on his 'hot pink'  
briefs which were his lucky winning briefs! He came down and saw that  
everyone was almost asleep. "HEY GUYS! NOW WHO'S THE ONES SLEEPING IN!? AHHAHAAHAHA"! He shouted out with laughter pointing at them. They were all pissed. "We only fell asleep WAITING FOR YOU!!! BAKA!!!". (baka=idiot) He stopped laughing because he realized he took almost an hour to get dressed  
so he said, "Well come on then, can't waist any more time or we'll be late"! "Ahem..we are late Kuabara" Kurama looked upset which was rare. Then out of nowhere Ukena showed up by Kuabara. Hiei glared and turned sickened. They all jumped in surprise of her arrival. "Oh Ukena, I thought you were in the bathroom..or..something..." Botan said with a sweat drop coming down. 'Sometimes that girl is just too weird!' So they all started to head down when Yusuke said, "Hey you guys, we only have four fighters. So where is our fifth one. Don't tell me its that pixy freak!" "Yes. It is." Genki said  
form behind them all with Pix standing right by her. They all jumped.  
"Damn! That's the second time today!" Yusuke swore. "Your late for the tournament! Hurry up and go. Pix will be your fifth fighter. I'll follow after, but first I must go see Kuinma and speak to his father too. Now GO!" she yelled at them as angry and irritated as she was, she looked nervous. Yusuke dint argue, he just started running with everyone following after,  
even Hiei. They arrived when the cat announcer started to call all the  
teams. "Team Yanagi! Team Ion! Team Yuramashi!" She yelled out into her  
microphone. With their teams name announced they walked out into the stadium where all the other teams who's names were called stood. They all glared at them. Then one more team was announced by the cat lady, "Looks  
like we have a late team, its team..lets see....Team Atrashi! At least I think that's how its pronounced." Pix and Kurama gasped at hearing the last team. Team Atrashi. Then so did Kuabara and Yusuke. Hiei glared. They were from Pix's clan and they were indeed wearing the same black cloaks as Pix was. Then the cat announcer said, "Okay here are all the TEAMS!" she said  
pointing down at them all. The crowd went wild and shouted out their favorite teams, but as always no one yelled out Team Yuramashi. It dint bug them, they were used to it. However Team Atrashi was also not shouted out  
since they were new and all. "Let the tournament BEGIN!" she announced.  
With that note all teams started heading back inside. As Yusuke and the  
others were walking by team Atrashi, they saw that they were obviously watching them because there heads followed them into the dome and then they started to head into the dome. 'Freaks!' thought Yusuke when he saw them. When they headed in Yusuke said to them, "What's there problem, you'd think they thought we were their deprived food or something". "Yeah, I know what you mean. They have an eerie feel to them." Agreed Kuabara. "We should keep our guard up when we're around them." Kurama said to them seriously. "What  
do you mean"? Kuabara asked him. "Well...lets just say their not known to play fair." "Okay! Will Team Yuramashi and Team Yanagi come forward. They  
are to be the first match!" the cat lady announced into her microphone.  
"Well that's us. Lets go." Yusuke said walking out with them following after. The whole time since they arrived Hiei had been glaring at Pix and Pix could tell. 'How annoying' Pix thought looking through the black soft material mask at Hiei glaring with intensity. They stood opposite on the other side of the ring from team Yanagi. They were all smiling like they already won. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL SMILING AT PUNKS!?" Kuabara yelled over to  
them. "Man I'm gonna smash their punk faces in! Let me go first!" He  
growled. "By all means." Kurama said holding out his hand to make way. Kuabara marched up there and said, "Come on you lil weeners! I'll take any of you!!! I'll teach you a lesson punks!!" with that the which seemed like  
'kid' team members huddled into a group cirlce and decided on who would have the honors of going first. The kid that seemed to be the smallest on there team (yes even shorter then Hiei) climbed up onto the ring to face  
Kuabara. He was having difficulty getting up their even. Kuabara was dismayed. "WHAT!? I ain't beatin on no little kid that still probably wears  
his diapers." He said turning from them with his arms folded. "I..i'm  
tougher..then..i..whoa!" he slipped some then continued, "I'm tougher then..i look!" he said as he finally got on top of the ring. Kuabara was dumbfounded. 'I can't go against this little kid..no a baby! Its not right and I'll look bad especially in front of my sweet Ukena!' He thought this as he looked up into the crowd and spotted Ukena. Ukena caught his eye and smiled down at him. He started drooling and mumbling out, "Ukena! Ukena!" the kid rolled his eyes. The girl with green fins then walked up to them and yelled out, "BEGIN!" then stepped away. Kuabara still in his trance of Ukena dint notice the match began. The little kid then took out his sling  
shot and aimed at rock at Kuabara's butt. Kuabara snapped out of it and faced the kid yelling, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Then the kid aimed another one and it was for his head. He was powering this one up with his energy. He shot it and knocked Kuabara out. "WHAT?" Yusuke yelled out. "He's able to channel his energy I see." Kurama said. Then the kid started dancing around  
for victory while the Green finned girl counted all the way up to ten. Kuabara remained unconscious. "And he is the winner!" she pointed at the little prancing around kid. "WHAT NOW WAY!?" Yusuke said in a rage. "One  
victory for Team Yanagi!" the cat girl announced while the big screen  
cancelled out Kuabara's picture. They dragged Kuabara off and Yusuke stepped up. He was furious with these little brats. "Alright! Which one of  
you will I get to spank!?" Yusuke asked them. They formed their little circle thingy again to decide. This time it took them longer and they were whispering more. "I'll challenge you, Yusuke Yuramashi!" It was the oldest kid and he was a nerd too. He had glasses and all. He looked a little less then 11 years old. "That's fine! I don't have a problem giving any of you little wusses a beatin!" The little kid stepped up onto the ring and fixed  
his glasses. 'Prepare your self, Yuramashi!' the kid's voice rang in Yusuke's head. "What!? Oh come on! A psychic!?" Yusuke said. "Yes in deed  
Yusuke and according to my calculations-"he was cut off by Yusuke. "I don't give a crap about your dumb "calculations"! You may be psychic and  
use your cheating powers but I still kick your little ass out of this ring!" "My, my! Big words coming from such a small brain!" The little kid  
said out loud and started to clap. All his little team mates started clapping and laughing too. "Why you little.." Yusuke growled. "BEGIN!" the  
finned girl stepped out. Yusuke started to charge at the little kid and  
when he got close enough to punch him the little kid ducked and Yusuke missed. Then he tried to kick him but the little kid jumped and he missed again. "Damn this kid!" Then the little kid smiled and used his two fingers  
to place it on his forehead. Then he yelled out, "Katsumaui"! Sparks  
started to form and then turned into lightning which shot at Yusuke! He barley dodged them. 'So he has little light night lights, big deal!' Yusuke  
thought to himself. "Yes it is a big deal considering your rear is on  
fire." The little kid said calmly with a smirk on his face.  
"Huh?.......wha-!!??!?! ahhhhh!" Yusuke shouted out slapping his but to  
extinguish the fire. All the little kids started laughing and the crowd cheered. Hiei looked away disgraced that he has such idiots on his team. Kurama just had a sweat drop as did the girls in the crowd. "Don't worry Yusuke can beat that little brat!" Kayko yelled out. "Wow Kayko! I've never  
seen you like this!?" Shizuru said to her. "Yeah." Botan agreed. 'Kayko  
must be pissed!' they both thought together. Ukena just stared in which seemed like amusement. "Ukena, are you enjoying this!?" Botan asked her. "Hmmm..? oh no, its Kuabara, well he's laying down on his stomach with his but in the air, he just looks so silly..." she went off with her words and laughed a little to herself then said, "Oh you guys! Yusuke's rear is on  
fire!" "Yes we know! Where have you been"!? Kayko yelled. She now had a  
sweat drop come down. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yusuke said. He finally extinguished the fire completely. Then Yusuke went berserk on the little kid, he started charging again smiling. The little kid tried to read his mind but couldn't pick up anything except, 'This little kid is going down' and that was all Yusuke was thinking about. He couldn't decipher his moves. Then the kid started to panic and tried to charge another lighting attack  
when BAM! Yusuke punched him in the gut. His glasses fell off while a little bit of blood shot out from his mouth. Then the kid said, "But..h- how........"!? "That's simple! I don't always think when I fight and so your  
cheating ways dint work, ha!" Kayko was gleaming as was Yusuke while Shizuru, Botan, Ukena, and Kurama all had sweat drops from the stupidity. "Okay...I guess Yusuke won that match...so this time Team Yuramashi has a point for victory and it's a tie!" The cat lady announced. The crowed booed. Then up steps this little kid that resembled Hiei a lot. He had his black hair up like Hiei's and wore all black. He was glaring and had attitude. Hiei stepped up and said, "I'm taking this one." The kid smirked. "BEGIN!" she  
said while stepping out. "Come on shorty." The kid said with his little smirk. "What are you talking about baka!? Your shorter then I am." "Hmph, whatever bring it on short stuff!" that was it for Hiei, taking lip from a little brat like him was enough to make him get out his dragon which was very unnecessary. Hiei simply turned his back and smirked his evil little smile. "This is a waste of my time." "DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" the little kid came rushing towards Hiei. He just stood there waiting for him to strike. The kid somehow conjured up a sword too while running and was  
about to strike Hiei. "HIEI! HE HAS A SWORD!" Yusuke shouted out. Hiei still dint move. The kid hit him with his sword and Hiei dint move and inch  
and no blood came out. Hiei turned his face to look at the kid and he smiled. The kid had pure fear in his eyes. The kid was about to back away  
but Hiei had grabbed him by the hair and swung him down on his back crashing into the ground. The kid was unconscious. "Now was that necessary Hiei?" Kurama said looking at the poor misguided kid who thought he had a chance at beating Hiei now smashed into the ground. "Yes, he was cramping my style." Hiei said as the finned girl had counted to ten. "I guess I'm next to fight." Kurama said. He looked at Pix to see if Pix would disagree  
but Pix just sat down. Yusuke, Kurama, and even Hiei looked at Pix with sweat drops. "Why is Pix sitting down you guys"? Yusuke asked them quietly and nervously. "Pix must be bored." Was all Kurama said then jumped up onto the ring. 'They talk around me as if I can't hear them....grrrr' Pix thought.  
Now team Yanagi had already chose the next fighter and it was a little  
girl. The girl was even smiley and went up to kiss Kurama on his hand.  
Kurama blushed and had a sweat drop. "WHAT!? NOW THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!  
KURAMA SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!" Yusuke  
shouted out. Kurama felt soo bad. The girl then smiled and said, "I may  
look cute and sweet but I sure don't fight like that!" then she started giggling. "Ah...begin..." the girl said with a sigh, she was getting tired of  
saying it. Kurama stood there. The girl then took out her jump rope and started to jump. She was laughing and telling Kurama to come and join her. Kurama felt uneasy about this girl. For some reason Kurama dint find her to  
be little at all but older then he even. The girl was getting upset you could tell so she said, "You know, I think your cute and all but your not as fun as I thought you would be so I'll just have to get roughy and toughy with lil wootsy ootsy youu!" she said as if talking to a baby. Kurama felt disgusted by that. Then fangs popped out from her mouth and devilish ears came flopping out from her hair golden hair. She was a devils child! Kurama went on guard. She whipped her jump rope at him and it glowed with red. He dodged it. She whipped all around until she hit him. She got him around his  
ankle and pulled him over by her slamming him down by her feet. Kurama couldn't stand this any longer he knew she was an ancient child and dint  
feel so bad anymore. So he took out his rose whip and cut hers in half.  
'That was surprisingly weak.' The girl looked at her whip and started crying. The crowd went "awww" and started yelling angrily at Kurama. Kurama  
wanted to end this quick so he whipped it out around her neck and she dodged with surprising speed. Then she bit Kurama's neck with her fangs and Kurama held back the scream. He whipped his rose whip at her and pulled her  
down. Then she smiled and looked up at him and said, "I knew I couldn't  
beat you, in fact all I wanted to do was poison you and kill you. Eventually my poison will kill because there hasn't been a single cure for  
mine. Its special I made it myself! See you in hell my dear!" then she started to decompose and vanish with that you could see her age and tell that she was old indeed. With that the girl stepped in and declared Kurama the winner. The crowd cheered and team Yanagi dint look so sad either. In  
fact they all left happily and it made Kurama and the others really  
suspicious. Team Yuramashi headed back in since they were done for the moment. Kurama was starting to feel the effect of the poison and started to limp. Pix walked near him and held out a glass bottle with some liquid in  
it. "Huh? For me? What is it?" Kurama asked Pix but then Genki out of nowhere appeared right next to him and said, "Its Atrashi's antidote for most anything. So you got poisoned again I see? Well take the bottle from Pix. It will cure you." With that they all walked into the teams resting room. Before they entered Yusuke yelled out, "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME  
FROM OLD HAG!?".  
  
Okay well I hope this chapter was okay for the first fight of the tournament. I know, a little dumb with the "kid fighters" and all but I'm saving the better fights for next time. And thanx for all my reviews! Wow I  
feel...sniff,sniff...so ..special! okay and also thanks for letting me know  
that I was spelling Hiei's and Yusuke's names wrong and yes I know my  
grammar sukks but I don't care as long as you understand right?! Sorry about that people!!! Thanx again for wasting your time on my fanfic of Yu  
Yu Hakusho! 


	8. Pix Is Revealed!

Chapter 7: Pix Is Revealed!  
  
"Well we've all done our share of fighting," Yusuke said leaning against  
the wall glaring at Pix, "so its your turn next to fight...Pix." "That's enough Yusuke. Just because you got off easy with team Yanagi doesn't mean the rest will be pushovers." "Yeah, I know," He responded. Yusuke wasn't the only one who was glaring, Hiei too. 'That short little demon has been glaring at me.....why wont he stop? Its getting annoying, too annoying.' Pix  
thought irritably. Hiei sensed Pix's irritation and became pleased with  
himself. He couldn't wait to finish his little quarrel. Kurama however could hardly even look near by Pix. He wasn't sure why either and he knew it wasn't fear or anything like that. He pondered about that while Kuabara and Yusuke got in another one of their pointless shouting fights about who  
is stronger and such. Genki obviously was getting a headache and was getting irritated as always with Yusuke and Kuabara bickering as was Hiei. He then moved from his little corner and went up to Pix. Surprisingly he dint seem so short standing next to Pix somehow. He looked straight into Pix's hood and mask to see if he could somehow see through it. "Why don't you take off your mask? Is it because your hiding something or do you just think your better then us!?" Hiei was clearly restless about the whole Pix ordeal and was just itching to have a fight. Pix as usual dint say anything but this time however just because how annoying Hiei was being, Pix out of  
disrespect turned away from Hiei obviously ignoring him. Hiei this made Hiei furious but he wasn't going to let Pix know. The tension between Hiei and Pix was rising in the air that everyone went silent and they all became uneasy. Genki was about to step in when the speaker announced from the cat lady, "The next match will be starting in five minutes. Will Team Yuramashi  
and team Ion please report to the stadium." "Well that's us so lets get  
going then." Yusuke said to them as he started to walk out. They all followed. When they got to the stadium they dint see team Ion. They waited the full five minutes for them when the cat announcer lady rang into her microphone, "Please, will team Ion come down to the stadium or else your team will be disqualified!" They waited one more minute and they still dint show up. That's when they were officially announced as disqualified. "Since team Ion was disqualified team Yuramashi will now then face the mysterious  
team Atrashi! So will team Atrashi please come to the stadium!" Team  
Atrashi was from Pix's clan and Pix still couldn't figure out why the Atrashi Clan would enter a team. 'Perhaps it's a test' Pix thought. Hiei was eager to fight this time. He stepped up to be the first to fight but Pix went ahead of him and went up onto the ring. Hiei was pissed but also wanted to see Pix fight so he just went back to where he was standing. Pix  
was mad about this whole team 'Atrashi' thing and really just wanted to  
know why they entered more then fight. Team Atrashi dint even need to choose who would fight Pix, obviously the leader of the group stepped up and onto the ring. Even through the mask and hood you could tell that he was smirking. He even looked buff through his whole black ensemble. Pix had  
clenched fists, it was obvious how mad Pix was. The girl announced, "BEGIN"! they stood there face to face with at least several feet between  
them. The leader started to move forward. Pix stayed still. 'Your not afraid Pix, don't be!' Pix thought. Then he stopped and flipped back his hood then taking off his mask he smiled. "..and tall dark and apparently handsome just revealed himself. WOW he really is gorgeous, he's buff, has black hair, a scar that runs from under his eye down to his upper lip on the left side, and wow he has green eyes!!! His fox ears are dark black and  
just what I've been looking for!" with that all the demon girls in the stadium's audience grew hearts in their eyes and started to drool over that foxy demon standing in the ring with Pix. "Well I'd like to see your face as well Pix....no? Why not? Well I see you haven't changed a bit, your still stubborn, but that's what I've always liked about you." With that he raced over there with lightning speed but Pix was quicker and dodged him then Pix went to the side of him while dodging and kicked him. He dint dodge it and flew to the side. He got up and smiled with blood trickling down his lip where he had been kicked. He licked it with his tongue and got back up. His eyes then changed from human looking into fox demon looking. Pix went on guard. This time when he dashed over there he was at least 3 times faster and Pix had not dodged it. When he slashed her, he slashed at Pix's face and hood so that when Pix would go flying the hood and mask would go flying  
off. Pix did go flying and smashing into the ground, when hitting the  
ground Pix went rolling and sliding from the powerful slash in that everyone saw the mask fly off in pieces and the hood come back. Pix was now face down on the floor. Pix slowly got up and stood to face the opponent.  
Everyone gasped when they saw Pix. "OH MY GOD THAT'S PIX?!" Yusuke and Kuabara said in unison. Kurama was too shocked he thought that Pix might have been a girl just wasn't sure. Hiei was definitely shocked, mouth open and all. "You're a girl!" he shouted out to Pix in disbelief. "Oh my! The  
fighter named Pix has just been revealed! It appears that Pix is a girl and...well...also a fox demon. Her ears are dark black too but appear to have a silver rim around them somehow. She probably died it." The cat announcer mumbled that last sentences and continued, "She has short dark black hair  
tied back with just her two side bangs hanging down to her chin on both sides with dark deep blue eyes. Her skin is sort of pale though. But wait  
she has what seems like 2 slash marks on her left cheek which go out to almost her nose. Also I think I see a mark or symbol in the middle of her forehead. It looks like a half circle with a line going through and various dots around it." With that being said all the girls went into an envy range of both how pretty Pix looked and how she got to be in the ring with that cutie. All the guys though in the audience started to drool and shout out,  
"YEAH!! WHAT A CUTIE!!! HEY WANT MY NUMBER!" and such. Pix looked up disgusted with all the remarks and by all the evil glares from the girls.  
Yusuke and Kuabara were stunned. "Wow that's Pix?" Kayko asked Shizuru.  
"Apparently" she responded. "I honestly thought she was a guy!" Botan laughed a little nervously "Wow she is beautiful" Ukena said to them. They all nodded. Hiei 'tsked' and turned even though he was taken aback by Pix. Kurama smiled at that and looked up at Pix. "Damn you Inaru," Pix growled. He started laughing. "I've always loved to see you angry, it makes you more feisty and I need a good battle. I mean what, your father dint give me much  
of a fight, lets hope you do better." He laughed more. Pix immediately perked her ears in confusion. "You don't get it do you Pix. I am the new leader, new king of the Atrashi Clan!!! I killed him after the day in that forest giving you the okay to fight! I was sick of following your father's week and full of pity goody-good orders of now helping others in need and to do good for all the wrong our clan committed or some rubbish like that! I'm now in command and in being so, the clan is now mine which makes you mine. You are to be my queen!" he laughed even more at the disgusted and  
still confused face. She looked bewildered. "No, your wrong, what your saying isn't true!" she said this and looked to the rest of team Atrashi  
too confirm this. They all flipped back there hoods and took off their  
masks to show her that they too were saddened by this and that they obviously tried to stop the assault on her father seeing all there scars  
and bruises. They all nodded their heads that what Inaru was saying was  
true. "No..no...THIS CAN'T BE!! You couldn't have killed my father!!! HE DOESN'T DIE THAT EASILY!!!" Pix shouted out to Inaru. "I see your in denial of it all, as was expected but it is true and as proof I will show you." He snapped his fingers and one of the clan members down there pulled out from his cape thingy her fathers head. "Ugh what IS that!?" Kuabara said putting his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't puck. "I think that's her father..." Yusuke said squinting his eyes to make sure. "Yes it is. Its his severed  
head. This is bad. From what Inaru has said, Pix is practically his  
property now and in which he could command her into going against us causing us to lose the tournament or worse..." "What?" Kuabara asked. "..or it could be our very deaths." Hiei shrugged and said, "I'm going to kill Pix anyway so none of this matters." Yusuke looked at Hiei and said, "So your going to kill her because what, you just don't like her!?" Hiei dint respond he turned his attention back to the fight. Then so did they. Pix  
was stunned and her eyes were wide opened in total disbelief. She dint move. Her whole body was lightly shaking. "Yes that's right Princess Pix your daddy, the king, has fallen and now you are mine in which you are to decline this battle and kill your teammates. Then like a good little fox girl, you'll come with me and start are reign over all!" He held out his hand at Pix who was looking at the ground with clenched fists. He started to walk towards her. She then looked up with fierce eyes and tears falling out uncontrollably. She said in a low growl, "I'm going to kill you, you bastard.....i'll bite off your head.." he started chuckling and came close enough were his face was only about 2 inches from her head were everyone though he was leaning in to kiss her. He was but Pix grew her fangs longer as well and immediately bit his lip when it touched. He howled in agony. His lip was bleeding and then he went to bite her neck but she dodged it  
and bit his leg in the middle. She wanted to bite it off but then he grabbed the back of her neck with his fangs and threw her down. She pounced  
back though when she touched the ground and grew her nails in claws and swiped his right cheek. He knocked her down in pure rage. She fell to the ground really hard and looked up at him. He was standing right above her. His hand over his cheek were she slashed it. Blood was dripping down under his hand and on to the ground. "Ah..i see you wish to give me another gift on my face. Just like this one." He pointed to his left cheek were he also  
had a scar that ran from under his eye down to his upper lip. Pix was  
angrier then anything and kicked him away. She sprang up and an aura started to swirl around her. It was an evil aura that you could sense. Her face and skin all turned deep dark black with deep glowing blue eyes that  
grew brighter and brighter. Inaru started backing away. 'Whats this? I feel...I....I feel f-fear?!' A sharp green light speeded down onto Pix and it shot Pix on her forehead mark which was glowing white with blue around it. Then she turned back to normal and collapsed unconsciously onto the floor. Everyone gasped, even Inaru. Yusuke looked over from the direction of where  
that green light spurt from. He noticed Genki in the crowd and then the next second she was gone. 'That old lady.....I wonder what that was anyway?' Kurama too had glanced up and saw Genki but he knew what that was and not surprised just shaken by feeling its power and presence for the first time.  
"Uh...gha....w-what the heck was that!?" Kuabara asked them. Hiei too was stunned and the rest of the members on the Atrashi team looked stunned and shocked too. 'That..that presence was...soo...evil..and powerful' Hiei thought then he smiled and looked at Pix as if there was hope for her yet. The cat  
lady announcer was in shock too and finally spoke into her microphone,  
"Uhhh....Jury...I think you should start the count.."  
"Right....okay.....one.......two.....three...." she started and Atrashi wide eyed  
staring at Pix as if she was the devil herself. Then he got back to his normal self and slicked back his hair with a smile for victory. "...and...TEN!  
Pix is out!" Inaru got off the stage and said with a smirk, "Well looks like I have bigger plans with Pix then I thought." He started chuckling and laughing like a maniac. Kurama and Hiei glared at him. Yusuke and Kuabara  
went to go drag off Pix. They set her to the side when the cat lady  
announced, "Okay we will have a 10 minute break, move aorund and do  
whatever until the pain and suffering returns in round two between team Yuramashi and team Atrashi!" with that she flipped off the microphone and  
let out a sigh of relief, "Phew..."  
  
to be continued.......  
  
(did you guys think Pix was a guy or a girl? I think I did make it obvious that her gender was female dint I? Hmm...whatever..well thanx for reading my  
fanfic of Yu Yu Hakusho!) 


	9. Chapter 8: The 15Minute Break

Chapter 8: The 15-Minute Break  
  
Everyone was shocked at the sudden burst of energy, power, and evil in Pix. Even more shocked of the weird light that had caused Pix to lose it all and the match. For the first time the audience actually wanted them to win well at least see Pix win. The audience was very disappointed. Yusuke and Kuabara were trembling when they dragged her over to the side wall. She sort of mumbled something that they couldn't understand and then thought maybe she was conscious. "Hey...uhh..P-Pix...are you uhhh..." Kuabara was cut off when Genki had appeared out from behind them and said urgently, "Stay away from her!" They all jumped like two feet, even Kurama and Hiei. Now Hiei was grouchy, well more then usual. 'That old hag...she's gonna get it one of these days.' Hiei thought this grudging his teeth at Genki. Genki was  
too involved with Pix to notice Hiei. That made Hiei annoyed as does everything. "Why not?" Yusuke asked. "Because Pix is very dangerous right now. She has an evil spirit that's intertwined with hers and it was about  
to be unleashed...." She made it sound so serious. "Is that all!?" Yusuke said almost laughing. Genki looked at him as if she pitied his stupidity. Kurama stepped over by Genki and asked her, "Genki, she mumbled something we dint quite understand and yet she is unconscious. I'm guessing it must have been some sort of enchantment spell of some sort, am I right?" "Yes. She probably was muttering the words to contain her evil so that she may not hurt anyone in her unconsciousness. It comes out no matter what state she's in." Kurama was studying Pix intensely. "What are you concentrating  
so hard on Kurama?" Yusuke asked with a kind of face saying 'I knew you were a perve and I know where yer lookin!' Kurama ignored him and almost reached out to touch the symbol on her forehead before he even realized it. He was entranced. Genki smacked his hand away and said, "Don't look to much onto her symbol Kurama." He looked shocked, scared, and excited all at the same time and nodded with sweat coming down. Hiei saw this and he himself was about to do the same thing but had stopped himself and looked just as scared, shocked, and excited as Kurama. He then turned before he could get  
more entranced into her like Kurama. 'What was that?' he asked himself  
unsure of everything suddenly. He then shrugged it off and turned his attention towards the awaiting foes he would soon face. He waited eagerly in anticipation. "They don't appear to be much of a challenge." Hiei said over his shoulder to his fellow comrades. They all stood now facing them knowing in about 5 minutes one of them would be facing them. They were all glaring at them with there hoods down and there eyes glowing blood red and  
fangs sticking out to show their readiness. "Are those mutated punks mocking us?" Kuabara asked. "Probably." Yusuke answered glaring right back at them. Then with that they heard a sudden loud swift weird chime sound for a second. They turned toward Pix and saw blood slowly drip down from her symbol and then from her closed eyelids. Genki then announced, "She is battling the evil inside her, stay back." "Looks like she's losing" Yusuke  
mumbled. Then her eyes flickered open and were pure blue light. It made them tingle all over and feel as if they were in heaven. Then her eyelids closed suddenly and they all let out a sigh not even knowing why. "Genki,  
Pix won didn't she?" Kurama asked her not even taking his eyes off Pix.  
"Yes." "Alright! Back to the fight"! The fox lady yelled into her  
microphone. "Well, who wants to kick some ass?" Yusuke asked. Kuabara stepped forward. "I wanna take on one of those punks and show them that it  
ain't right to hit a girl"! 


End file.
